Mi gozo en un pozo
by mars992
Summary: ¿campamento de verano?¿Instructora?¿Yo? Si, mi gozo en un pozo. TH


**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S.M. la trama si es mía. Disfruten**

Me encontraba vistiendo para ir de instructora al campamento de verano de mi tío, por más raro que sonase pues tengo 17 años al igual que los chicos que van al campamento, pero como mi madre siempre me ha dicho yo nací con 35 años de edad y cada año me vuelvo más madura, bueno después de todo alguien tenía que ser la adulta y esa había resultado ser yo, a la final la hija termino cuidando a la mamá de que no se metiera en problemas, en fin mi nombre es Bella Swan y por algunas semanas seria la instructora Swan _**"mi gozo en un pozo"**_ odiaba esos campamentos, por eso nunca había asistido a él, pero bueno todo sea por ayudar a mi tío y ganar algo de dinero extra.

Ya estaba en el campamento, al principio me dio algo de miedo, que los chicos no me tomaran en serio pero, gracias a mi tío y unas chicas muy amables todo iba de maravilla, ahora todos nos encontrábamos reunidos en el centro del campamento, pues hoy íbamos de excursión y necesitábamos entregarles o los demás campistas una bolsa con brújula, mapa y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios con lo esencial.

**_ !Silencio!_ **grito mi tío **_ Hoy nos dividiremos por pareja, cada una se le será entregada una bolsa, su objetivo será seguir una serie de marcas para llegar a un bonito prado que se encuentra a unos kilómetros de acá, ahora, yo los iré nombrando y me dirán quien será su pareja_ **

Todos comenzaron a formar sus parejas y a tomar las bolsas que yo les iba entregando.

**_Comencemos. Jessica Stanley**

**_Aquí. Mi pareja es Mike Newton**

**_Ángela Weber**

**_Ben Cheney_ **Respondió una sonrojada Ángela

**_Alice Cullen**

**_Jasper Hale_ **respondió ella dando saltitos, mientras el rubio le veía sonriendo.

**_Emmett Cullen_ **

**_Rosalie Hale_** dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica por la cintura, mostrando una gran sonrisa

**_Edward Cullen…Edward Cullen… ¿Dónde está Cullen?_ **pregunto mi tío, al ver que no respondía Edward.

**_Seguro se quedo dormido_ **respondió Alice sonriendo malignamente, mientras Emmett se reía

**_Que raro el chico Cullen es siempre uno de los mas puntuales_ **dijo mi tío más para sí, que para nosotros**_ ¿Srita. Cullen podría irlo a despertar? _**

**_Lo siento Sr. pero valoro mucho mi vida, como para ir a despertar al gruñón de mi hermano_ **

Todos reímos por su comentario

**_Bella ¿podrías ir tu?_ **_"por supuesto que sí"_

**_Claro tío, no hay problema_**

Alice me miro con brillo pícaro en sus ojos, no le preste atención y me fui a la cabaña de los Cullen. Abrí la puerta y entre con cuidado, después de todo no quería caerme gracias a mi torpeza. Al entrar vi una bonita sala, tenía unos hermosos muebles negros y una pequeña mesa de centro en la que había un jarrón con unas cuantas flores, al final había un pasillo que daba a 4 puertas, la primera tenía un pequeño cartel rosa que decía: _**Alice**_ escrito con escarcha fucsia y unas cuantas estrellas, la otra puerta tenía un cartel que decía: _**Habitación del grandioso y divertido Emmett**_ **Cullen**, escrito en letras doradas, así que solo quedaban dos puertas que no tenían nada, abrí la primera y resulto ser un baño, por lo que la otra seria de Edward.

Respire profundo y abrí su puerta. Entre poco a poco, la habitación era linda, al final había un escritorio, en el cual estaba una portátil negra y un cuadernillo que parecía de partituras, también había un pequeño estante con algunos libros junto a una ventana que tenía una bonita vista y en el piso estaban tres maletas azules, seguí caminado hasta que pude llegar a la cama.

Allí se encontraba él, el hombre más bello, que digo el hombre más bello, un dios griego es lo que él era, el cual dormía plácidamente, tenía la sabana enredada bajo sus piernas, solo usaba un pantalón de algodón, su torso ¡wow! parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses, tenía su cabello cobrizo todo despeinado debido al movimiento, su rostro, decir se veía hermoso es poco, con un nariz recta, una fuerte mandíbula, largas pestañas y unos preciosos labio rosados que se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa, que solo llamaban ser besados. **"**_**Dios que estoy diciendo, mejor lo despierto y me voy rápido, antes de que me le tire encima y parezca una loca"**__._

Me agache un poco y con mi mano tome su hombro, _**"Oh! su piel es tan suave. ¡YA! Isabella concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer"**_ me dije a mi misma, aunque solo quería acariciar con mi mano su hermoso rostro.

**_Edward, despierta_ **Nada, él ni siquiera se movió

**_Edward, ****parate****…Edward_ **Nada

**_ ¡Edward!_ ** grite, de pronto su brazo se enredo por mi cintura y se giro llevándome con él _**"Dios algo muy bueno tuve que hacer para que me quieras tanto y ahora este dios me tenga acostada en su cama con él, mientras me abraza"**_pensé. Trate de levantarme, pues todos nos esperaban en el campamento, cosa que fue imposible ya que solo logre que apretara más su agarre en mí y escondiera su rostro en mi cuello, aspirando fuertemente y luego suspirando. Esto cada vez se sentía mejor, así que decidí quedarme con este dios mientras pudiera _**"me importa un pepino los demás"**_pensé mientras me relajaba en los brazos de aquel hermoso hombre**.**

A mí, llegaba un delicioso olor, poco a poco me fui despertando, hasta darme cuanta donde me hallaba **"**_**OMG! seguía en los brazos de Edward Cullen"**_ me puse roja como un tomate al recodar que ese delicioso olor y ese cómoda almohada no era otro que Edward **"**_**¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que lo vine a despertar?**_**"** Al mirar el reloj en su mesa de noche pude ver que eran la ¡1 de la tarde! **"**_**¡Oh no, ya todos se habrán ido y...!"**_no pude seguir con mi ataque pues sentí como él empezó a moverse, y como aspiraba y besaba mi cuello. **"**_**Oh y ahora ¿qué hago? y ¡Dios! ¿acaso quiere volverme loca, porque me hace eso?"**_pensé mientras él movía su nariz.

**_Hueles tan bien_ **suspiro**_ ¿Quién eres?_ **dijo, mientras sentía como su nariz subía y bajaba por mi cuello y mi corazón latía fuertemente.

**_Soy Bella, lo…lo siento, pero me enviaron a despertarte y mientras trataba de hacerlo tú…bueno tú me tomaste por la cintura…y bueno pues trate de soltarme y tú…tú no me dejaste_ **ahora creerá que soy una idiota, pero quien no estaría nervioso si le pasara esto.

**_ Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, estaba tan cómodo contigo a mi lado_ **dijo, mientras mi boca formaba una gran O**_ oh yo soy Edward_** dijo sin soltarse aun de mi.

**_Oh_ **fue mi gran respuesta. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más hasta que él hablo.

**_De verdad, lo siento, no suelo ser así, lo que pasa es que tenía tiempo sin dormir tan bien. ¿Me perdonas?_** dijo mientras alzaba su rostro _**"mientras no me sueltes, te perdono lo quieras"**_pensé, obviamente no le podía decir aquello, o eso creí que había hecho de no ser por la mirada divertida que tenia Edward. **"**_**Oh! no, no, no, que no lo haya dicho en voz alta**_**" ** sentí como el color subía a mis mejillas, mientras él reía y yo escondía mi rostro en mis manos, estaba tan avergonzada que solo quería salir corriendo, trate de ponerme de pie, pero el nuevamente apretó su agarre y no me dejo y con una de sus manos apartaba las mías de mi rostro.

**_Lo siento, yo no quise decir, es decir, yo no, bueno_** tartamudee mientras trataba de explicar mis palabras. Él solo sonrió de lado -volviéndose mi sonrisa favorita-.

**_No te avergüences ¿te digo algo?_ ** yo solo asentí

**_ La segunda vez que me llamaste ya estaba despierto y ya sabía quién eras tú_ **quede en shock, es decir, que me abrazo siendo consiente.

**_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_**

**_Porque me gustas, y siempre lo has hecho, la verdad solo me inscribí en este tonto campamento, porque sabía que estarías acá y quería lograr que te sintieras igual que yo, y entiendo que fue muy prepotente de mi parte esperar que tú te sintieras igual que yo…_ **_"¿__**acaso estaba loco? ¿Qué yo no le correspondiera a él?"**_no lo deje seguir y estampe mis labios con los suyos, él al principio no reaccionó, pero poco a poco lo hizo, sentí como se movía y soltaba mi cintura para ponerse sobre mí, yo tenía mis brazos en su cuello y mis manos jugaban con su cabello, que era más suave de lo que imagine, poco a poco Edward fue bajando la intensidad del beso hasta terminar dando pequeños besos en mis labios, luego lo abrace y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

**_ ¿Bella?_**

**_ ¿Hmm mmm?_**

**_ Sé que es algo precipitado pero ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?_ **_**"¿que si me gustaría? me encantaría" **_alce mi rostro y sonreí.

**_Si Edward, me gustaría ser tu novia_ ** el sonrió y luego me beso, la verdad sabia que nunca me cansaría de besarlo y eso me encantaba.

**_ ¿Crees que podríamos estar todo el día acá?_** pregunto luego de un rato de estar abrazados, en un cómodo silencio.

**_No creo que a la instructora le moleste_ **Sonreí. Él me volvió a besar y así pasamos el resto del día, hablando de nosotros, de nuestros gustos y… ¿a quién engaño? la mayor parte del tiempo me pase besándolo **"**_**nunca me cansaría de ello"**_ entre pregunta y pregunta, después de todo ya habíamos perdido tiempo por nuestras inseguridades.

¿Quién lo pensaría? gracias a mi tío yo había terminado siendo novia de mi dios griego personal, mi amor platónico desde que habíamos empezado el instituto y lo veía pasar por los pasillos, deseando ser los cuadernos que aprisionaba contra su pecho e imaginando que sería el besar sus labios, el que su amabilidad fuera conmigo y que sus brazos rodearan los míos. _**"Si, amo los campamentos de verano".**_

_**Fin**_

_** Espero les haya gustado mi idea….**_

_**Besos xD**_


End file.
